


a private moment

by Omegatits



Series: Lichtenberg Ferns [2]
Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Cult AU, Cult dynamics, Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, cock stepping, restrained, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: "Do you think she's watching us now?" Wookjin tilted his head back and looked up to the ceiling above them. If they could see the stars, Jisung was sure Wookjin would be looking at them, searching for any sign of their goddess looking down on them.
Relationships: Jung Wookjin | Nine/Park Jisung | Love
Series: Lichtenberg Ferns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	a private moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



"Do you think she's watching us now?" Wookjin tilted his head back and looked up to the ceiling above them. If they could see the stars, Jisung was sure Wookjin would be looking at them, searching for any sign of their goddess looking down on them. Jisung though, kept his gaze turned down, shame and guilt turning his attention to the floor. A small sigh left the younger standing over Jisung, and then the pressure returned.

Jisung's entire body jolted at the heavy weight on his clothed hardness. It would have been bearable had Wookjin kept up with just that same weight, but this was not about what Jisung could bare. No, Wookjin's heel digging and rubbing his delicate cock was about release. "How do you think she feels seeing her prophet like this? Squirming under me?" The shame burned heavy each time she was brought up, but Jisung couldn't stop the way his hips jerked up to chase after friction whenever Wookjin eased up. He couldn't help the way his voice cracked when he finally broke and let out a whine.

If she were watching, surely he could ask for her forgiveness. He closed his eyes and muttered softly, just under his breath, a prayer for her to gaze elsewhere for this moment. His prayer was cut short - attention pulled back to the ball of Wookjin's foot rubbing circles into the tender head of his cock. "Pl-lease.. Wookjin, please…"

Wookjin smiled, sweet as can be, and knelt down to be face to face with his leader. "Yes, Prophet?" He questioned, hands coming to rest on either side of Jisung's hips. Keeping him contained and feeling small under the youngest of their coven. "What can I provide?" It was genuine, because he would provide anything Jisung asked, including the request to make him feel insignificant. Small. Like the weight of leading their coven and being their guidance to her side wasn't on his shoulders.

"Please, will you give me more?" Wookjin's smile only grew brighter before lifting his knee and digging that into Jisung's cock. Jisung's body shook and he found himself pulling at the loose binding around his wrists. 

"Anything for you, Jisung~"

**Author's Note:**

> an old twitter drabble for rene i just really, really liked. hope you enjoy it as well :)


End file.
